New Player Experience/Cardpool
After completing the inital New Player Experience games this is the cardpool and resources you can build decks with. Please note, these numbers are from a completely new account without unlocking any other additional content (like NPE dual decks, purchases, etc) and applies to the game after the M19 update (July 2018). Wildcards, Gold and Packs *5,000 *4 common, 5 uncommon, 3 rare and 2 mythic rare Wildcards (worth an opened Vault) *3 Packs from Core Set 2019 (gold and packs are probably a reward for the server stress test on July 20, 2018; confirmation needed.) Cards White Cardlist Import Code 2 Alley Evasion (AER) 6 1 Authority of the Consuls (KLD) 5 2 Built to Last (KLD) 7 2 Fragmentize (KLD) 14 2 Implement of Improvement (AER) 158 3 Tactical Advantage (ANA) 12 2 Tasseled Dromedary (KLD) 30 1 Toolcraft Exemplar (KLD) 32 2 Aegis Automaton (AER) 141 1 Aethergeode Miner (AER) 4 2 Audacious Infiltrator (AER) 7 2 Aviary Mechanic (KLD) 6 2 Cogworker's Puzzleknot (KLD) 201 2 Conviction (AER) 12 2 Countless Gears Renegade (AER) 13 2 Daybreak Chaplain (M19) 10 2 Eddytrail Hawk (KLD) 12 2 Gearshift Ace (KLD) 16 1 Glory Seeker (W17) 2 2 Impeccable Timing (KLD) 19 2 Knight's Pledge (M19) 19 2 Ninth Bridge Patrol (KLD) 22 3 Oreskos Swiftclaw (M19) 31 2 Pressure Point (KLD) 23 2 Restoration Specialist (AER) 21 2 Servo Exhibition (KLD) 27 2 Silverbeak Griffin (M19) 285 1 Sram, Senior Edificer (AER) 23 1 Stormfront Pegasus (W17) 5 2 Take Vengeance (M19) 40 2 Trusty Companion (KLD) 33 2 Acrobatic Maneuver (KLD) 1 2 Aerial Responder (KLD) 2 2 Bastion Enforcer (AER) 8 2 Caught in the Brights (AER) 10 2 Deadeye Harpooner (AER) 15 2 Decommission (AER) 16 2 Fairgrounds Warden (KLD) 13 2 Ghirapur Osprey (AER) 20 2 Glint-Sleeve Artisan (KLD) 17 2 Herald of the Fair (KLD) 18 2 Loxodon Line Breaker (M19) 24 3 Luminous Bonds (RIX) 12 1 Master Trinketeer (KLD) 21 1 Peacewalker Colossus (AER) 170 2 Pegasus Courser (DAR) 29 2 Revoke Privileges (KLD) 26 2 Skywhaler's Shot (KLD) 29 1 Solemn Recruit (AER) 22 1 Standing Troops (W17) 4 2 Thopter Arrest (AER) 25 2 Aeronaut Admiral (AER) 2 2 Aether Inspector (AER) 3 1 Aetherstorm Roc (KLD) 3 1 Captured by the Consulate (KLD) 8 2 Consulate Surveillance (KLD) 10 2 Consul's Shieldguard (KLD) 11 2 Deft Dismissal (AER) 17 1 Divine Verdict (W17) 1 2 Felidar Guardian (AER) 19 2 Inspired Charge (KLD) 20 3 Inspiring Roar (AER) 186 1 Leonin Warleader (M19) 23 2 Propeller Pioneer (KLD) 24 2 Refurbish (KLD) 25 1 Sram's Expertise (AER) 24 3 Star-Crowned Stag (M19) 38 2 Thriving Ibex (KLD) 31 2 Visionary Augmenter (KLD) 34 2 Aerial Modification (AER) 1 2 Airdrop Aeronauts (AER) 5 1 Angel of Invention (KLD) 4 1 Angelic Reward (ANA) 1 2 Bastion Mastodon (KLD) 197 1 Call for Unity (AER) 9 1 Cataclysmic Gearhulk (KLD) 9 1 Confront the Assault (ANA) 3 1 Consulate Crackdown (AER) 11 2 Dawnfeather Eagle (AER) 14 4 Fumigate (KLD) 15 1 Herald of Faith (M19) 13 1 Serra Angel (W17) 3 2 Serra Angel (DAR) 33 2 Skyswirl Harrier (KLD) 28 1 Spiritual Guardian (ANA) 11 1 Inspiring Commander (ANA) 5 1 Serra's Guardian (M19) 284 1 Victory's Herald (W17) 6 2 Wispweaver Angel (KLD) 35 1 Exquisite Archangel (AER) 18 1 Zetalpa, Primal Dawn (RIX) 30 Blue 2 Ceremonious Rejection (KLD) 40 3 Gearsmith Prodigy (M19) 57 1 Merchant's Dockhand (AER) 163 2 Minister of Inquiries (KLD) 57 2 Select for Inspection (KLD) 63 2 Take into Custody (AER) 47 2 Thriving Turtle (KLD) 66 2 Aether Meltdown (KLD) 36 2 Aether Swooper (AER) 26 2 Aether Theorist (KLD) 37 1 Baral, Chief of Compliance (AER) 28 1 Coral Merfolk (W17) 8 2 Curio Vendor (KLD) 42 2 Disperse (M19) 50 2 Dramatic Reversal (KLD) 44 2 Era of Innovation (KLD) 45 2 Glassblower's Puzzleknot (KLD) 217 2 Glint-Nest Crane (KLD) 50 2 Ice Over (AER) 35 2 Negate (AER) 40 2 Revolutionary Rebuff (KLD) 61 2 Shielded Aether Thief (AER) 44 2 Skyship Plunderer (AER) 46 2 Aether Tradewinds (KLD) 38 1 Aven Wind Mage (M19) 45 3 Aviation Pioneer (M19) 46 2 Befuddle (DAR) 45 4 Disallow (AER) 31 2 Disappearing Act (KLD) 43 1 Divination (DAR) 52 1 Drag Under (W17) 9 2 Hinterland Drake (AER) 34 2 Implement of Examination (AER) 156 2 Janjeet Sentry (KLD) 53 2 Metallic Rebuke (AER) 39 1 Sai, Master Thopterist (M19) 69 1 Stealer of Secrets (W17) 13 1 Tempest Djinn (DAR) 68 2 Trophy Mage (AER) 48 2 Vedalken Blademaster (KLD) 68 2 Watchful Automaton (AER) 182 3 Waterknot (RIX) 61 2 Wind Drake (KLD) 70 2 Dukhara Peafowl (KLD) 207 2 Efficient Construction (AER) 33 2 Failed Inspection (KLD) 47 2 Glimmer of Genius (KLD) 49 2 Illusionist's Stratagem (AER) 36 1 Insidious Will (KLD) 52 1 Inspiration (W17) 10 2 Leave in the Dust (AER) 37 2 Long-Finned Skywhale (KLD) 54 2 Malfunction (KLD) 55 1 Mechanized Production (AER) 38 2 Nimble Innovator (KLD) 58 1 Padeem, Consul of Innovation (KLD) 59 1 Paradoxical Outcome (KLD) 60 1 Quicksmith Spy (AER) 41 2 Scholar of Stars (M19) 71 2 Shipwreck Moray (AER) 45 1 Sleep Paralysis (W17) 11 2 Snapping Drake (M19) 75 1 Tricks of the Trade (W17) 14 2 Weldfast Wingsmith (KLD) 69 1 Air Elemental (W17) 7 1 Air Elemental (XLN) 45 1 Baral's Expertise (AER) 29 1 Confiscation Coup (KLD) 41 2 Dispersal Technician (AER) 32 2 Experimental Aviator (KLD) 46 2 Hightide Hermit (KLD) 51 1 Metallurgic Summonings (KLD) 56 2 Reverse Engineer (AER) 42 2 Salvage Scuttler (AER) 43 2 Shrewd Negotiation (KLD) 64 2 Tezzeret's Ambition (KLD) 65 1 Aethertide Whale (AER) 27 2 Bastion Inventor (AER) 30 1 Riddlemaster Sphinx (M19) 287 1 Saheeli's Artistry (KLD) 62 1 Sphinx of Magosi (W17) 12 4 Torrential Gearhulk (KLD) 67 2 Wind-Kin Raiders (AER) 50 1 Zahid, Djinn of the Lamp (DAR) 76 1 Aethersquall Ancient (KLD) 39 2 Gearseeker Serpent (KLD) 48 1 Whir of Invention (AER) 49 Black 2 Augmenting Automaton (AER) 143 2 Diregraf Ghoul (M19) 92 4 Fatal Push (AER) 57 2 Fourth Bridge Prowler (AER) 60 2 Gonti's Machinations (AER) 63 2 Harsh Scrutiny (KLD) 85 2 Night Market Lookout (KLD) 95 1 Raise Dead (W17) 18 2 Skulduggery (XLN) 123 2 Aether Poisoner (AER) 51 2 Dhund Operative (KLD) 74 2 Die Young (KLD) 76 3 Doomed Dissenter (AKH) 87 2 Embraal Bruiser (KLD) 79 2 Fretwork Colony (KLD) 83 2 Gifted Aetherborn (AER) 61 4 Glint-Sleeve Siphoner (AER) 62 2 Implement of Malice (AER) 159 2 Metalspinner's Puzzleknot (KLD) 221 2 Resourceful Return (AER) 70 2 Rush of Vitality (KLD) 99 4 Scrapheap Scrounger (KLD) 231 2 Subtle Strike (KLD) 100 1 Syndicate Trafficker (KLD) 101 2 Thriving Rats (KLD) 102 2 Underhanded Designs (KLD) 104 3 Walking Corpse (M19) 126 2 Alley Strangler (AER) 52 2 Cruel Finality (AER) 54 2 Death Baron (M19) 90 3 Deathbloom Thallid (DAR) 84 2 Defiant Salvager (AER) 56 2 Essence Extraction (KLD) 80 2 Fortuitous Find (KLD) 81 2 Foundry Screecher (KLD) 82 2 Hired Blade (M19) 100 2 Lawless Broker (KLD) 86 2 Live Fast (KLD) 87 1 Lost Legacy (KLD) 88 2 Make Obsolete (KLD) 89 2 Mind Rot (KLD) 93 2 Morbid Curiosity (KLD) 94 3 Murder (M19) 110 2 Prakhata Pillar-Bug (KLD) 228 2 Renegade's Getaway (AER) 69 2 Skymarch Bloodletter (XLN) 124 1 Untamed Hunger (W17) 20 2 Vengeful Rebel (AER) 73 2 Weaponcraft Enthusiast (KLD) 105 1 Yahenni, Undying Partisan (AER) 74 2 Aetherborn Marauder (KLD) 71 1 Bloodhunter Bat (W17) 15 2 Daring Demolition (AER) 55 2 Diabolic Tutor (KLD) 75 2 Foundry Hornet (AER) 59 1 Gonti, Lord of Luxury (KLD) 84 2 Gravedigger (AKH) 93 2 Infectious Horror (M19) 101 2 Maulfist Squad (KLD) 91 1 Midnight Entourage (AER) 66 1 Midnight Oil (KLD) 92 2 Night Market Aeronaut (AER) 67 2 Ovalchase Daredevil (KLD) 97 2 Prakhata Club Security (KLD) 98 2 Strangling Spores (M19) 122 1 Yahenni's Expertise (AER) 75 2 Ambitious Aetherborn (KLD) 72 1 Eliminate the Competition (KLD) 78 1 Open the Graves (M19) 112 2 Perilous Predicament (AER) 68 1 Rise from the Grave (M19) 117 1 Secret Salvage (AER) 71 1 Sengir Vampire (W17) 19 2 Sly Requisitioner (AER) 72 2 Tidy Conclusion (KLD) 103 2 Vampire Sovereign (M19) 125 1 Yargle, Glutton of Urborg (DAR) 113 1 Certain Death (W17) 16 1 Demon of Dark Schemes (KLD) 73 2 Dukhara Scavenger (KLD) 77 1 Gravewaker (M19) 293 2 Ironclad Revolutionary (AER) 65 1 Marionette Master (KLD) 90 1 Nightmare (W17) 17 1 Noxious Gearhulk (KLD) 96 2 Fen Hauler (AER) 58 1 Herald of Anguish (AER) 64 1 Battle at the Bridge (AER) 53 Red 4 Bomat Courier (KLD) 199 2 Built to Smash (KLD) 108 2 Implement of Combustion (AER) 155 2 Inventor's Apprentice (KLD) 120 2 Precise Strike (AER) 92 2 Renegade Tactics (KLD) 127 2 Ruinous Gremlin (KLD) 128 2 Shock (AER) 98 2 Spark of Creativity (KLD) 131 2 Aether Chaser (AER) 76 2 Cathartic Reunion (KLD) 109 2 Chandra's Pyrohelix (KLD) 111 1 Falkenrath Reaver (W17) 21 2 Fireforger's Puzzleknot (KLD) 213 2 Giant Spectacle (KLD) 116 3 Goblin Instigator (M19) 142 2 Harnessed Lightning (KLD) 117 2 Invigorated Rampage (AER) 86 3 Kargan Dragonrider (M19) 297 1 Kari Zev, Skyship Raider (AER) 87 3 Lightning Strike (XLN) 149 2 Ravenous Intruder (AER) 94 2 Reckless Fireweaver (KLD) 126 2 Speedway Fanatic (KLD) 132 3 Sure Strike (XLN) 166 2 Thriving Grubs (KLD) 138 2 Viashino Pyromancer (M19) 166 2 Welder Automaton (AER) 183 2 Wrangle (AER) 101 2 Aethertorch Renegade (KLD) 106 2 Brazen Scourge (KLD) 107 2 Destructive Tampering (AER) 78 2 Embraal Gear-Smasher (AER) 79 2 Frontline Rebel (AER) 82 2 Hijack (KLD) 118 2 Hungry Flames (AER) 84 1 Kari Zev's Expertise (AER) 88 1 Lathnu Hellion (KLD) 121 2 Onakke Ogre (M19) 153 4 Pia Nalaar (KLD) 124 1 Pia's Revolution (AER) 91 3 Pyromantic Pilgrim (DAR) 278 2 Quicksmith Genius (KLD) 125 1 Rampaging Ferocidon (XLN) 154 2 Reckless Racer (AER) 95 1 Renegade Firebrand (KLD) 268 2 Salivating Gremlins (KLD) 129 2 Siege Modification (AER) 99 2 Spireside Infiltrator (KLD) 133 1 Spit Flame (M19) 160 2 Weldfast Monitor (KLD) 238 2 Welding Sparks (KLD) 140 4 Chandra, Torch of Defiance (KLD) 110 2 Chandra's Revolution (AER) 77 2 Demolish (KLD) 113 1 Fateful Showdown (KLD) 114 1 Flame Lash (KLD) 266 2 Furious Reprisal (KLD) 115 2 Gremlin Infestation (AER) 83 3 Havoc Devils (M19) 146 2 Incendiary Sabotage (KLD) 119 1 Madcap Experiment (KLD) 122 2 Maulfist Doorbuster (KLD) 123 1 Quicksmith Rebel (AER) 93 2 Scrapper Champion (AER) 97 1 Skyship Stalker (KLD) 130 2 Spontaneous Artist (KLD) 134 2 Start Your Engines (KLD) 135 2 Sweatworks Brawler (AER) 100 1 Territorial Gorger (KLD) 136 2 Terror of the Fairgrounds (KLD) 137 1 Demanding Dragon (M19) 135 2 Fire Elemental (DAR) 120 2 Lathnu Sailback (AER) 89 1 Liberating Combustion (KLD) 267 1 Lightning Runner (AER) 90 2 Sparktongue Dragon (M19) 159 1 Thundering Giant (W17) 23 2 Wayward Giant (KLD) 139 1 Burning Sun's Avatar (XLN) 135 1 Chandra, Pyrogenius (KLD) 265 1 Combustible Gearhulk (KLD) 112 2 Enraged Giant (AER) 80 2 Fiery Finish (M19) 140 1 Freejam Regent (AER) 81 1 Lathliss, Dragon Queen (M19) 149 1 Shivan Dragon (W17) 22 2 Volcanic Dragon (M19) 167 1 Release the Gremlins (AER) 96 1 Indomitable Creativity (AER) 85 Green 2 Attune with Aether (KLD) 145 2 Blossoming Defense (KLD) 146 1 Greenbelt Rampager (AER) 107 2 Implement of Ferocity (AER) 157 2 Llanowar Elves (DAR) 168 2 Narnam Renegade (AER) 117 2 Ornamental Courage (KLD) 164 1 Oviya Pashiri, Sage Lifecrafter (KLD) 165 2 Prey Upon (AER) 120 2 Take Down (KLD) 170 2 Unbridled Growth (AER) 126 2 Wily Bandar (KLD) 175 3 Ajani's Comrade (AER) 187 2 Commencement of Festivities (KLD) 148 4 Druid of the Cowl (AER) 106 2 Durable Handicraft (KLD) 153 1 Greenwheel Liberator (AER) 108 2 Greenwood Sentinel (M19) 187 1 Heroic Intervention (AER) 109 2 Hidden Herbalists (AER) 110 3 Highland Game (M19) 188 2 Highspire Infusion (AER) 111 2 Kujar Seedsculptor (KLD) 159 2 Larger Than Life (KLD) 160 2 Longtusk Cub (KLD) 161 2 Narnam Cobra (KLD) 224 2 Natural Obsolescence (AER) 118 2 Nature's Way (KLD) 162 2 Plummet (RIX) 143 1 Rabid Bite (W17) 26 3 Rabid Bite (M19) 195 2 Sage of Shaila's Claim (KLD) 168 2 Scrounging Bandar (AER) 124 2 Servant of the Conduit (KLD) 169 1 Terrain Elemental (KLD) 272 3 Titanic Growth (M19) 205 2 Verdant Automaton (AER) 180 1 Verdant Rebirth (XLN) 212 2 Woodweaver's Puzzleknot (KLD) 240 2 Aetherstream Leopard (AER) 103 2 Appetite for the Unnatural (KLD) 141 1 Architect of the Untamed (KLD) 143 2 Blanchwood Armor (M19) 169 3 Centaur Courser (M19) 171 2 Elvish Rejuvenator (M19) 180 2 Fairgrounds Trumpeter (KLD) 155 2 Ghirapur Guide (KLD) 156 2 Highspire Artisan (KLD) 157 1 Lifecrafter's Bestiary (AER) 162 2 Maulfist Revolutionary (AER) 115 1 Oakenform (W17) 25 1 Rishkar, Peema Renegade (AER) 122 1 Rootwalla (W17) 27 2 Silkweaver Elite (AER) 125 2 Thriving Rhino (KLD) 171 1 Wing Snare (W17) 30 2 Aether Herder (AER) 102 2 Armorcraft Judge (KLD) 144 3 Bristling Boar (M19) 170 1 Bristling Hydra (KLD) 147 2 Creeping Mold (KLD) 150 1 Dubious Challenge (KLD) 152 1 Guardian of the Great Conduit (KLD) 271 2 Hunt the Weak (KLD) 158 2 Lifecrafter's Gift (AER) 114 2 Peema Aether-Seer (AER) 119 2 Peema Outrider (KLD) 166 1 Stalking Tiger (W17) 28 1 Verdant Crescendo (KLD) 273 2 Wild Wanderer (KLD) 173 1 Aid from the Cowl (AER) 105 2 Arborback Stomper (KLD) 142 1 Cultivator of Blades (KLD) 151 1 Gigantosaurus (M19) 185 2 Lifecraft Cavalry (AER) 113 2 Monstrous Onslaught (AER) 116 1 Nissa, Vital Force (KLD) 163 2 Ridgescale Tusker (AER) 121 2 Riparian Tiger (KLD) 167 1 Stampeding Rhino (W17) 29 1 Verdurous Gearhulk (KLD) 172 2 Vigilant Baloth (M19) 206 1 Aggressive Mammoth (M19) 302 2 Cowl Prowler (KLD) 149 2 Elegant Edgecrafters (KLD) 154 1 Nissa, Nature's Artisan (KLD) 270 1 Prodigious Growth (M19) 194 1 Rishkar's Expertise (AER) 123 1 Aetherwind Basker (AER) 104 1 Garruk's Horde (W17) 24 1 Ghalta, Primal Hunger (RIX) 130 2 Lifecraft Awakening (AER) 112 1 Wildest Dreams (KLD) 174 Multicolor 1 Dovin Baan (KLD) 179 2 Spire Patrol (AER) 136 2 Cloudblazer (KLD) 176 2 Hidden Stockpile (AER) 129 1 Kambal, Consul of Allocation (KLD) 183 2 Restoration Gearsmith (KLD) 185 2 Contraband Kingpin (KLD) 177 2 Tezzeret's Touch (AER) 138 1 Tezzeret the Schemer (AER) 137 2 Tezzeret's Betrayal (AER) 191 2 Tezzeret, Master of Metal (AER) 190 1 Saheeli Rai (KLD) 186 2 Whirler Virtuoso (KLD) 190 2 Maverick Thopterist (AER) 130 4 Unlicensed Disintegration (KLD) 187 2 Weldfast Engineer (AER) 139 2 Winding Constrictor (AER) 140 2 Hazardous Conditions (KLD) 182 2 Voltaic Brawler (KLD) 189 2 Outland Boar (AER) 132 2 Veteran Motorist (KLD) 188 1 Depala, Pilot Exemplar (KLD) 178 2 Renegade Wheelsmith (AER) 134 1 Oath of Ajani (AER) 131 2 Renegade Rallier (AER) 133 2 Ajani's Aid (AER) 188 2 Engineered Might (KLD) 181 1 Ajani Unyielding (AER) 127 2 Ajani, Valiant Protector (AER) 185 2 Empyreal Voyager (KLD) 180 2 Rogue Refiner (AER) 135 1 Rashmi, Eternities Crafter (KLD) 184 1 Dark Intimations (AER) 128 Colorless 2 Ornithopter (AER) 167 1 Animation Module (KLD) 194 2 Consulate Dreadnought (AER) 146 1 Hope of Ghirapur (AER) 154 2 Inventor's Goggles (KLD) 218 2 Pacification Array (AER) 168 2 Renegade Map (AER) 173 2 Universal Solvent (AER) 178 2 Consulate Skygate (KLD) 202 2 Decoction Module (KLD) 205 1 Diamond Mare (M19) 231 2 Eager Construct (KLD) 209 4 Field Creeper (M19) 234 4 Heart of Kiran (AER) 153 1 Key to the City (KLD) 220 1 Metallic Mimic (AER) 164 3 Pendulum of Patterns (AER) 192 2 Perpetual Timepiece (KLD) 227 2 Prophetic Prism (KLD) 229 1 Servo Schematic (AER) 176 2 Sky Skiff (KLD) 233 1 Smuggler's Copter (KLD) 235 2 Torch Gauntlet (KLD) 237 4 Aethersphere Harvester (AER) 142 1 Arcane Encyclopedia (M19) 227 2 Chief of the Foundry (KLD) 200 2 Cogwork Assembler (AER) 145 2 Consulate Turret (AER) 147 1 Cultivator's Caravan (KLD) 203 2 Daredevil Dragster (AER) 149 1 Deadlock Trap (KLD) 204 1 Dynavolt Tower (KLD) 208 1 Electrostatic Pummeler (KLD) 210 2 Fabrication Module (KLD) 211 2 Filigree Familiar (KLD) 212 2 Foundry Inspector (KLD) 215 1 Inspiring Statuary (AER) 160 2 Mobile Garrison (AER) 165 2 Night Market Guard (AER) 166 2 Renegade Freighter (KLD) 230 1 Scrap Trawler (AER) 175 3 Tezzeret's Simulacrum (AER) 193 2 Whirlermaker (KLD) 239 2 Workshop Assistant (KLD) 241 1 Aetherflux Reservoir (KLD) 192 1 Aetherworks Marvel (KLD) 193 2 Bomat Bazaar Barge (KLD) 198 2 Crackdown Construct (AER) 148 2 Filigree Crawler (AER) 150 1 Fleetwheel Cruiser (KLD) 214 1 Ghirapur Orrery (KLD) 216 2 Gilded Sentinel (XLN) 239 2 Iron League Steed (KLD) 219 2 Irontread Crusher (AER) 161 2 Ovalchase Dragster (KLD) 225 1 Panharmonicon (KLD) 226 2 Snare Thopter (KLD) 236 2 Treasure Keeper (AER) 177 2 Untethered Express (AER) 179 2 Aradara Express (KLD) 195 2 Ballista Charger (KLD) 196 2 Foundry Assembler (AER) 151 2 Gearsmith Guardian (M19) 237 1 Multiform Wonder (KLD) 223 1 Paradox Engine (AER) 169 2 Prizefighter Construct (AER) 172 2 Reservoir Walker (AER) 174 2 Self-Assembler (KLD) 232 1 Skysovereign, Consul Flagship (KLD) 234 2 Demolition Stomper (KLD) 206 1 Gonti's Aether Heart (AER) 152 1 Planar Bridge (AER) 171 2 Accomplished Automaton (KLD) 191 2 Barricade Breaker (AER) 144 1 Meteor Golem (M19) 241 1 Metalwork Colossus (KLD) 222 4 Walking Ballista (AER) 181 Lands 1 Ramunap Ruins (HOU) 181 4 Meandering River (M19) 253 1 Concealed Courtyard (KLD) 245 4 Forsaken Sanctuary (M19) 250 4 Submerged Boneyard (M19) 257 4 Highland Lake (M19) 252 1 Spirebluff Canal (KLD) 249 4 Cinder Barrens (M19) 248 1 Blooming Marsh (KLD) 243 4 Foul Orchard (M19) 251 4 Timber Gorge (M19) 258 1 Inspiring Vantage (KLD) 246 4 Stone Quarry (M19) 256 4 Tranquil Expanse (M19) 259 1 Botanical Sanctum (KLD) 244 4 Woodland Stream (M19) 260 4 Aether Hub (KLD) 242 1 Inventors' Fair (KLD) 247 2 Sequestered Stash (KLD) 248 4 Spire of Industry (AER) 184 Category:NPE